Trying to Live a Human Life
by CashyHoray1.00
Summary: Metatron leaves heaven after most of the angels want him to bring the angel tablet back to heaven. He declines and travels to another earth with minimal supernatural activity. There he decides to live his life as a human and the son of the Soichiro Yagami. But his peaceful family life turned around when a massmurderer using a cursed object appeared. Pairings undecided for now.


**Chapter 01 – Choice**

Metatron was not really a warrior by heart. He did not like the unnecessary fights most of the other lower ranked angels and often even Michael and Lucifer seemed to enjoy in their free time or the violence, bloodshed and hate that naturally came with it. Would not it be far better for them all to just get along with each other as silly, simple and naive as it sounded? Why did they have to measure their strength in these pointless aggressive competitions? Most got injured from mild to severe, some poor souls and good warriors even killed, so why did they still continue them? He was one of the most intelligent, but even he did not know the answers of all the mysteries of his father's universe or the stupidity of his brothers and sisters.

They in their simplicity thought him to be the weakest of the five archangels or even as weak as the normal-ranked angels, when he just never went to all those barbaric fights and challenges. He simply ignored them instead of participating in this complete senseless violence. Why should he be the strongest? What could he gain with being the 'strongest'? Their father was already proud of them as they were and he was the one who made them as strong as they were. Being an archangel meant, he was just as strong as the other four, but nobody of the lesser ones seemed to notice. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel knew of course, but even this did not prove anything to the others.

So the logical conclusion was to those simpletons that he should have to prove his worth to those barbaric idiots. To those fools, who thought to know everything, who thought they were better than one of the five highest-ranked angels, the closest to God? Morons, he did not need the fame that went with wining battles, he did not need their stupid admiration for his skills and beauty, and for the most part he did not need their company, since they were mostly just annoying and interrupting his reading time. Of course if they wanted they could talk to him or ask questions about information, but the majority never did.

Attacking, defending, dodging, more physical training, more mock-fights, more battles, those were the virtuous of the lower angels. Nobody thought about learning about the different worlds, writing or reading too much. They seemed unimportant to an angel's physical strength and since most angels seemed to steadily develop a greater and bigger ego, they did not need to get more knowledge, since they were already nearly godlike.

Michael was their leader and the oldest of them all. He ruled Heaven for the time periods when their father disappeared to create new worlds or do whatever he wanted; nobody knew what he did in his free time. His golden hair was glowing in the sun, his bright blue eyes shining with an inner light, he was beloved by all, their glorious leader, and he certainly was perfect for this position. He loved to show off his power and teach others how to fight. He was said to be the strongest of them all.

Lucifer the second born archangel always looked up to Michael calling him his beloved older brother. They formed such a strong relationship. They were similar, rivals, friends, brothers. They always looked out for each other. They loved each other very much, which made their big fight worse. Father told Michael to exile Lucifer and instead of being on is little brother's side, he did as their father commanded. His hair turned from its beautiful silvery blond color to the darkest black and his bright green eyes to blood red.

Raphael with his long black hair and dark blue eyes was not so interested in fighting than the oldest two and in no way fascinated in the exciting stories that books could tell, he was far more interested in making connections throughout Heaven. He had 'friends' who did everything he wanted even going as far as liking the underside of his dirty boots if ordered. Some of his most trusted and loyal suck-ups were the lower-ranked angels called Uriel and Zachariah and a few others not really noteworthy to him.

Gabriel was the last born into their little family, short dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. Funny, sweets loving, strong, prankster nature. He liked to enjoy himself and spent time learning various tricks from Lucifer when he still remained in heaven. He was also a rather good conversationalist and had some of the funniest stories to tell. As soon as Michael's and Lucifer's fateful fight ended, Gabriel disappeared into one of the various human worlds, never to be seen by him again.

Metatron was born as the third. His interests laid more with the pleasure of reading and writing books. He was no fighter and in no way interested in any physical fights. They thought him to be weak, but they did not know anything. Not many were interested in him personally except his closest brothers. They never really took their time befriending him and learning more, but there were a few he could stand as company. Lucifer with telling stories about his different fights and adventures, Gabriel who continued to talk about all the pranks he played on a few unsuspecting angels and Joshua who talked about all the plants in his garden, they were acceptable. Once in a while talking to Michael and Raphael was also okay, but with the later he could feel his IQ dropping after a few minutes of conversation.

He loved his books and the grand library of heaven; he practically lived there. He kept his white hair long, his skin unblemished from any fights and his brown eyes glowing with intelligence. Since his favorite company was naturally his books, he was not seen too often outside or by many angels at all. He also seemed to be different than other angels, his ego and confidence were rather large, but he was still able to see his own personal faults. He was to some degree rather egoistic, a neat freak – he did not like chaos and things not going after his plan – and he was sometimes too sure of his own abilities.

His status with the other angels – mostly with the brainless oafs – changed once again for the worst when he finished the tablets, the word of god, and let them on his order fall to earth. They were all enraged with him. Giving those humans the power to control and kill angels – they did not mind the tablets about the supernatural beasts, demons or even leviathans – but even through only the prophet was able to read them, they did not want them on earth. They wanted their angel tablet in heaven, protecting it there for all eternity. They raged at him with the backing of Michael, ordered him to go down and bring it back again, but he declined. His popularity went down quite far after that. Lucifer was the lowest of the low, and then followed by Gabriel who to them betrayed Heaven and disappeared and in third place was Metatron himself.

He ignored them for a while, asking their father what to do, but he never answered. When the inquiries and orders of the others got more violent, Metatron knew it was time to leave and visit some other place, maybe one of the less visited earths their father created. So he got up from his usual spot in the great library and over to one of the grand windows illuminating the luxurious room. Now or never, he thought to himself, and jumped out of the window falling into the void between the worlds. He opened his wings and steered towards the nearest earth he could find.

Father did not only create one earth with plants, animals and humans – life – on it, he crafted quite a few more. All so similar to each other, but in the end just so different and interesting. Father's greatest creations and angels were supposed to watch over them all, but since their father was gone for quite a while and Michael ruled supreme, some of these worlds were slowly forgotten.

All earths - often called by different names as Gaia, Terra, Midgard or many others - were surrounded by heaven, hell and purgatory, but only some were directly connected with them. Through these connections, it was easy for supernatural beings – even low-level demons from hell, beasts from purgatory and angels from heaven – to cross over into the normal human world. Since these connections usually went all the ways – back and forth – angels usually only took care of the few directly connected, since demons and other supernatural being always tried to usurp the balance of the worlds and rule it and the humans living in them.

So for some time flying through the void he just continued to search for the right one. There were so many possibilities, so many different worlds to chose from. And then he found an interesting one. Far away from the world Lucifer started his rampage on, he settled down there. On the outside it seemed to be just like every other normal earth, but this one had minimal supernatural activity.

Once long ago – a few millennia - a garrison of angels traveled here and managed to purge this world from most of its supernatural monsters except for one well-hidden race, the shinigami also called Death Gods. They were a mixture between pagan gods and witches. Many of them died, but unfortunately not all. They managed to create some sort of spell, which could hide them from the usual all-seeing eyes of the angels. The death gods thoroughly cowered after the slaughter of the majority of them, hoped into their little equally hidden pocket dimension and continued to hide away there.

For many human years the garrison did their best staying in this world waiting for the shinigami to come out again, but soon left to travel to another one. Some of them traveled back to heaven, telling him about the curious, new race of creatures they had encountered and only reduced to a few. Once they returned home, their reports told him a lot about what they faced.

Shinigami appeared in many different forms, some of them looked humanoid or a mixture between different animals or just completely amorphous mass of dried flesh and sand. All of them also had to ability to sprout wings and use them to fly. They used a cursed object to transfer the life energy of humans, who in turn then die, to themselves and therefore continue to exist for as many years as the human as supposed to live without the shinigami's intervention. They not often show themselves in the normal, human world, but it seemed that from time to time one of them would let the cursed object, by the shinigami called the 'Death Note', fall into the human world for whatever reason they had.

The first attack against them was more than successful. Many died, with no loses on the garrison's side, but those who fled managed to create a spell to keep themselves hidden from the angels and when they saw one, they usually disappeared immediately. The report also stated – through torturing some of these shinigami – how they were able to recognize the angels. Even through they started to use human vessels, they immediately recognized them as what they were and vanished back to their little world. Apparently the angel's name would stand in Enochian over their heads and since they were immortal no date of death would stand under said name. Shinigami of course tried to write the angel's name into their death note, but nothing had happened. Obviously the cursed object could only be used on humans. Writing a shinigami's name was also useless, they said.

The human using the death note, the cursed object, was seen as witch and his soul after death brought to hell, where he would be tortured for as many years as people he had killed, but shinigami usually did not mention this particular fact to the humans writing into their Death Notes. It would be bad for business. They just damned the human to hell with a smile on their face.

The Death Note in itself was a rather interesting object. The person's name would be written down as the user thought about the person's face or had written it with the person's face in mind. It was possible for the user to write possible events before the person's death or even how the person should die - heart attack, disease, accident and more - into the notebook. The death note would then control the person's body with a spell – even emotions could be controlled by it – the person would also feel them and control the body until its death. Death's reapers – the real ones from Death, the Horseman – then would just take the soul and bring it either to heaven or hell. Curiously Death did not care about these little creatures, which called themselves death gods. He said they were just as annoying as the other pagan gods, but were allowed to live.

Those were most likely the only supernatural beings, existing on this earth. No demons as far as he knew, so it would not be to often that another angel would appear. He continued to study this world and the humans living in it and if he saw a shinigami, he could just get rid of it. Everyone would win.

But he did not want to experience this world as an angel, a person suddenly appearing in this world and making a name for himself, no, he wanted to experience this world as something akin to a human. Experience a human childhood, how it felt to have not only a father, but also a mother and maybe once again play with a little fledgling. It had been such a long time since their father had made a fledgling. Then he would be able to understand humans even more; their emotions, their thoughts, their reasons, their point of view… It could only be a truly interesting experience.

_**AN: I re-watched the old death note episodes and even through Light was the villain I liked him very much. So I wanted to write a story in which Light is innocent and with a bit more supernatural. I thought it could be quite funny. Maybe later on I will let other supernatural characters visit the Death Note universe...**_

_**Any ideas for who should be Kira? Any ideas for pairings (everything is allowed)?**_


End file.
